


Loveletters

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the Bitter Valentine's Day Challenge. Humorous OOC.<br/>A lovesick Feanor writes some verses to Artanis. *Beware! Extremely terrible poetry inside* Partly my fault, but Feanor-in-my-head keeps reciting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveletters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Lady Artanis  
Finarfin's Courts  
Tirion

To the fair maiden of the House of Finarfin(  
I hope you like my wonderful verses and that you will accept my request when I ask you for the 3rd time.

Here comes...

Artanis, your beauty outshines  
the light of Laurelin fair  
The only (rightful) son of Finwe pines  
for one little lock of your hair

there's more...

O beauteous jewel  
of golden-ness full  
Locks yellow pool  
at my feet

and more...

I the valiant, noble, fair, skilful heir,  
You the shiny, glossy, liquid hair  
Are meant to be together, love  
Let us fly together on the sky above

and my masterpiece... (Kanafinwe said that this was something called a 'haiku')

Your golden tresses  
cannot be rendered in words  
the two Trees mingled

You do not know what it is like. You do not know what it is like, Nerwen.  
To love some hair, to love some hair. The way I love yours.

With the deepest affections,  
Feanaro - the Spirit of Fire  
The most skilful, fairest and noblest of the princes of the Noldor.  



End file.
